


Маленький цветочный магазин на углу     [The little flower shop on the corner]

by Katherine93



Series: Маленький цветочный магазин на углу [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Beefy Bucky Barnes, First Dates, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wooing, Альфа Стив Роджерс, Длинноволосый Баки, И его неуклюжие попытки флиртовать, Мир без суперспособностей, Но он все равно милашка и его нужно обнять, Омега Баки Барнс, Первая встреча, Современная реальность, Стесняшка Стив Роджерс, Цветочный магазин, легкий ангст, недопонимание, омегаверс, первое свидание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Стиву очень понравился парень-омега, работающий в цветочном магазине, и он все-таки решился зайти и попробовать заговорить с ним.Ведь в этом нет ничего сложного, правда?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Маленький цветочный магазин на углу [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Маленький цветочный магазин на углу     [The little flower shop on the corner]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The little flower shop on the corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455070) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Написано для Splinteredwinter, спасибо тебе за такую замечательную заявку ❤  
> ~~  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Милая и легкая Cтаки история! Огромное спасибо roe87 за возможность перевести ее! Наслаждайтесь!  
> P.S. Не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинальную историю и поставить автору kudos)

Этим январским утром стояла морозная, и на удивление, солнечная погода. Стив шел на встречу с Сэмом и Наташей — они собирались провести бранч в своем любимом кафе, расположенном в паре кварталов от них. Это уже стало их маленькой традицией — Стив с Сэмом были соседями по квартире, а Наташа недавно как раз переехала в Бруклин, и жила теперь рядом с ними. С тех пор они собирались вместе и завтракали.

На углу одной из улиц, мимо которых они обычно проходили каждую субботу, находился небольшой цветочный магазинчик. Сэм даже заходил туда однажды, чтобы купить букет цветов своей матери на день рождения. В отличие от Сэма, Стив ни разу не заглядывал в него — с аллергией на пыльцу было бы глупо туда соваться.

Однако сейчас он жутко жалел, что не может зайти внутрь, ведь уже который раз — а именно, уже 4 субботы подряд — замечал, что в этом магазине работает симпатичный и достаточно крепкого вида парень.

Они проходили мимо него уже 4 субботы подряд, и каждый раз Стив пытался получше рассмотреть его, провожая взглядом продавца в зеленом фартуке — обладателя гладких даже на вид, длинных, темных волос, которые тот иногда завязывал в низкий хвост, а иногда распускал, и они свободно свисали до плеч. Как то Стив заметил, как тот вплел цветок в волосы. И Стив мог поклясться, что так и было, хотя он видел его лишь издалека, и не надел в тот день очки.

И теперь ему еще больше хотелось не просто зайти внутрь и рассмотреть этого парня поближе, но и, может быть, поговорить с ним, если Стив все-таки наберётся мужества.

В эту субботу он так и поступит. Морально подготовившись, он был уже не в силах унять своего любопытства: ужасно хотелось, наконец, поговорить с ним, и лучшим предлогом, как бы это очевидно не звучало, были цветы.

Надев контактные линзы (хотя он и ненавидел их, предпочитая носить очки) и подобрав сегодня что-то более стильное, чем его повседневная одежда, напоследок он проверил, чтобы волосы были аккуратно уложены, но не так, будто он специально прихорашивался. Он был, наконец-то, готов идти. Сэм уже начал ворчать, что он слишком долго собирается, а Наташа картинно закатив глаза, кивнула на запястье, как бы говоря, что сегодня они явно припозднились.

И вот они уже подходят к улице, на углу которой находится тот самый цветочный — Стив практически сгорает от нетерпения, неосознанно улыбаясь от самой мысли, что скоро он, наконец-то, увидиться с тем парнем, — и тут Наташа говорит:

— Можно свернуться здесь, будет быстрее…

— Что? Нет! — Перебил ее Стив, не давая свернуть на другую улицу.

— Стив, к тому времени как мы придём, все хорошие места уже займут, — отозвалась Наташа.

— Но… — Стив посмотрел на виднеющуюся уже неподалеку витрину цветочного магазинчика, — я… эм. Мне нужно купить цветы.

— Цветы, — без всякого выражения ответила Наташа, — с твоей-то аллергией?

— Я принял антигистаминное, со мной все будет в полном порядке.

— И зачем же тебе цветы? — спросила Наташа, изящно выгнув бровь.

— Ну, — нервно улыбнулся Стив, не зная, что и придумать, — захотелось как-то освежить комнату — поставлю на окно, будет не там мрачно.

Не похоже, чтобы Наташа поверила ему.

— А я, кажется, понял, что тебе там понадобилось! Точнее кто, — сказал Сэм, улыбнувшись, — Стив решил очаровать омегу, который там работает!

— Он — омега? — заинтересовался Стив, обрадовавшись такому повороту событий, — вернее, я не это хотел сказать. А если даже и так, то это совсем не важно.

— Ага, омега. Я как-то покупал у него букет для мамы. — Сэм усмехнулся, наблюдая за Стивом. — Его зовут Баки.

Нат посмотрела на Сэма:

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

— Прочитал на бейджике, — ответил Сэм, — кажется, он хороший парень. Но, Стив, я не собираюсь стоять здесь, как истукан, наблюдая, как ты _пытаешься_ флиртовать с ним. Чувак, я голоден!

— Пытаюсь флиртовать? — переспросил его Стив, но Нат с Сэмом уже развернулись, чтобы идти.

— Иди и очаруй его, и не забудь взять его номер. — Напутствовала Нат, — мы займем для тебя местечко.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив, еще больше воодушевившись, — я быстро, просто поговорю с ним.

— Удачи, — пожелал ему Сэм, и они с Нат отправились дальше.

Повернувшись к магазину, Стив решительно пошел вперед. Он справиться. Он готовился, и у него все получится. «Просто поболтаем немного, — говорил он сам себе, подходя все ближе и ближе к магазину»

Проще простого!

Магазин был маленьким, но достаточно уютным. На витринах были развешены картины с изображенными на них цветочными композициями. Стив немного замешкался, рассматривая их и используя эту минуту, чтобы собраться и наконец-таки войти. Прошла едва ли половина января, но Стив заметил, что на картинах уже красовались корзинки с пасхальными яйцами, а на одной — огромный куст в форме Пасхального кролика с композицией из нарциссов и подснежников.

Стив заглянул внутрь магазина — сквозь окна, несмотря на солнечный свет, отражающийся в них, весь интерьер магазина отлично просматривался: пространства было не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы пройтись и выбрать приглянувшийся букет среди прилавков и стоек с самыми разнообразными цветами. На простых деревянных полках стояли уже готовые к продаже букеты; рядом располагался ряд емкостей с только что срезанными свежими цветами.

У Стива был план, и по счастливой случайности в магазине сейчас не было ни одного покупателя — пора было воплощать его.

Продавец стоял к нему спиной, укладывая букет роз на стойку, и Стив, глубоко вдохнув, наконец, открыл дверь. Он зашел внутрь под звон колокольчика — никогда еще он не казался Стиву таким пугающим — нос тут же наполнился ароматом цветов, и Стив мгновенно громко чихнул, застигнутый с непривычки врасплох.

Парень обернулся к нему, встретившись с потрясенным лицом Стива, только сейчас осознавшего, что он даже не подумал захватить с собой носовые платки.

— Будь здоров, — сказал омега со знакомым бруклинским акцентом.

Стив улыбнулся, очень надеясь, что пока вытирал нос, не размазал сопли по всему лицу.

— Спасибо, но я не болею. Это просто аллергия.

«Отлично, Стив! Начало положено, — похвалил он себя»

— Понятно, — ответил ему брюнет, откладывая цветы в сторону, и полностью повернулся к Стиву, — может быть, мне посоветовать тебе что-то, или сначала пройдешься и осмотришься?

— Я… хм, — сперва замялся Стив, подходя к стойке с живыми цветами, и бегло оглядевшись, — мне нужен букет, не знаю, что-нибудь интересное.

— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил ему брюнет и остановился рядом со Стивом перед стойкой.

Стоя так близко, Стив не мог не услышать аромат самого омеги среди всего этого изобилия запахов. Он не так уж и часто сталкивался с парнями-омегами, но его аромат был просто необычайно хорош. Еще раз вдохнув его, он внезапно почувствовал, что сейчас снова чихнет. Отвернувшись, чтобы не попасть на омегу, он чихнул в рукав своего пальто.

Вот тебе и антигистаминное!

Первое что он заметил, обернувшись к парню с извиняющейся улыбкой, был протянутый ему бумажный платок.

— Ой, — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя безграничную благодарность, и принял платок, — спасибо!

— Не за что, — усмехнулся омега, убирая упаковку с платками обратно в карман, — у меня тоже такое бывает — не переношу запаха лилий.

— Понимаю тебя, — ответил Стив, очарованный улыбкой этого парня. Не передать, насколько же он был красив: одни только острые скулы, покрытые темной короткой щетиной, притягивали взгляд, а уж эти слегка вьющиеся на кончиках темные пряди волос — сегодня распущенные, ниспадающие до самых плеч. Даже не прикасаясь к ним, Стив почему-то был убежден, что они мягкие, как шелк.

Стив пытался не пялиться, но у него явно ничего не выходило. Хотя, может быть, омеге не было так уж неприятно его внимание, учитывая, что он глядел на Стива также внимательно, как и он сам.

Секунду спустя он все-таки повернулся обратно к стойкам с цветами.

— Так, эм, какой бы ты хотел букет? Есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?

Стив почувствовал легкое напряжение, так и висящее в воздухе, а затем заметил, что омега слегка покраснел. Это же хороший знак, так ведь? Воодушевленный, он улыбнулся и ответил:

— Да особо никаких. Я не умею выбирать цветы…

— Все зависит от того, для кого они, — добавил омега, — Ты идешь на свидание и они для твоей пары? Тогда нужно что-нибудь романтичное и нежное.

— Ага, — ответил Стив, уже представляя, как подарит ему букет, как только тот составит его. То, что надо!

— Может быть, розы? — предложил парень, кивнув на целый ряд роз всевозможных цветов, — какие цветы нравятся твоей паре?

— Это как-то связано с языком цветов и все такое? — спросил Стив.

Омега непонимающе взглянул на Стива:

— Чувак, я просто замещаю сестру, пока она не вернется. Язык цветов — это не ко мне.

— А, ясно, — почувствовав себя идиотом, но быстро собравшись, ответил Стив, — думаю, я положусь на тебя. Выбери что-нибудь на свой вкус?

— Хорошо, — просто ответил брюнет, незамедлительно потянувшись к красным розам, — сколько ты готов потратить на букет?

Немного растерявшись — Стив понятия не имел, какая сумма считается приемлемой, — он произнес:

— А сколько обычно тратят на романтичный букет?

— Ну… некоторые вообще покупают одну красную розу, — ответил омега, покрутив в пальцах эту самую розу.

— Правда? А это ну, не чересчур дешево?

— Не знаю. Зависит от того, кому предназначаются эти цветы, — ответил он, с каким-то нечитаемым выражением лица.

«Кажется, что все идет не совсем так, как я себе это представлял», — подумал Стив, чувствуя, как слегка покраснел.

— Я не уверен, что знаю, что ему нравиться, — ответил Стив, подозревая, что вновь выставил себя идиотом, — предположим это не свидание, а просто завтрак?

— Хорошо, сейчас что-нибудь изобразим, — ответил омега и начал подбирать розы, вытаскивая их из разных емкостей. В его руках уже начал оформлялся букет.

Стив отошел немного, чтобы не мешаться, взяв это время, чтобы собраться. Попеняв себя за то, что уже в который раз выставился себя придурком, он заставил себя встряхнуться, ведь у него еще есть время показать себя с лучшей стороны.

Омега в это время уже отнес цветы на прилавок, достал прозрачную пленку и начал уверенно заворачивать в нее получившийся букет.

— Оставить цветы открытыми или полностью завернуть?

Стив поспешил подойти к прилавку, наконец-то, удосужившись прочитать имя омеги на бейджике: Баки.

— Э, да, оставь открытыми — ответил Стив, — спасибо!

Через мгновение букет — смесь алых, рыжих и желтых роз с острыми лепестками — был готов. Он выглядел прекрасно, намного интереснее, чем лишь из алых роз.

«И аромат великолепный», — подумал было Стив, почувствовав, что сейчас вновь чихнет, но пытаясь сдержаться.

Баки тем временем пробил заказ на кассе.

— С тебя 25 долларов.

«Ого, а цветы — не дешевое удовольствие», — хмыкнул Стив и потянулся за кошельком. Нацепив улыбку, он заплатил, проведя картой по терминалу. А сейчас единственное, что ему осталось сделать — попытаться быть обворожительным и подарить букет Баки.

— Держи, — сказал он, передавая цветы Стиву, — надеюсь, они ему понравятся.

— Надеюсь, — машинально ответил Стив, прежде чем осознал, что тем самым подтвердил, что букет предназначается кому-то другому. — Я… — добавил он, пытаясь исправить ситуацию, но в это мгновение колокольчик на двери оповестил о приходе следующего покупателя, и Стив замолк.

Омега учтиво улыбнулся ему и отошел от прилавка, чтобы поприветствовать других покупателей.

Стив поспешно ретировался, думая о том, какой же он идиот.

Отойдя на пару-тройку метров от магазина, он тяжело вздохнул, кляня себя почем зря. В сухом остатке у него был букет цветов, за который он выложил больше 20 баксов, но который так и не подарил омеге, на которого пялился, чуть ли сворачивая шею, когда проходил мимо его магазина.

Бредя по улице, он проверил свой телефон. Наташа прислала ему сообщение с названием их второго любимого кафе — в первом, видимо, как они и ожидали, не нашлось свободных мест, — и Стив отправился туда. Сэм с Наташей сидели за столиком на открытой площадке перед кафе, болтая о чем-то. Заметив оставленное для него место, он уселся за столик и протянул Наташе букет:

— Держи, — буркнул он.

— Спасибо, — ответила она, удивленно рассматривая цветы, — очень красивый букет.

— И очень не дешевый, — пробормотал он про себя, утянув кружку Нат, делая глоток кофе.

Сэм безуспешно пытался замаскировать смешки покашливанием:

— Ну так? Как все прошло?

— Точно не так, как я себе представлял, — выдохнул Стив.

— Он что — натурал?

— Не думаю. Кажется, в какой-то момент я почувствовал, что, может быть, тоже ему понравился, но затем я взял и все испортил. И теперь он думает, что я купил этот букет и отправился на свидание!

Нат рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в букет, а Сэм хохотал в открытую, даже не пытаясь как-то скрыть свое веселье.

— Ну и как же ты умудрился упустить такой шанс?

— Сам не понимаю. Я все спланировал, а потом все покатилось к черту.

— Ну ничего! Попробуешь в следующую субботу, — подсказал Сэм.

~~

У Баки появилась теория.

Он разузнал (деликатно и совершенно ненавязчиво) у остальных своих членов семьи, работающих в цветочном магазинчике Бекки, все, что смог о светловолосом альфе-здоровяке, и пришел к выводу, что тот появляется только по субботам утром. К счастью, в это время именно он временно замещал Бекку, поэтому у него были все шансы встретить этого парня. Но все пошло не по плану, когда на совместном ужине Бекка вдруг упомянула, что нашла кое-кого для работы в утреннюю смену, и у Баки в этот момент случилась небольшая паническая атака, и он всеми способами пытался убедить ее, что он и сам вполне в состоянии заменять ее.

Да, у него уже была отличная работа — в будние дни он занимался разработкой новой продукции товаров в одной из крупнейших компаний в стране. Он обожал свою работу, но и своей сестре ему нравилось помогать, тем более, что недавно у нее появился ребенок. И не важно, что для этого ему приходилось просыпаться рано утром в свой законный субботний выходной.

Именно в этом магазинчике он впервые и заметил светловолосого красавца, проходящего мимо со своими друзьями. Конечно же, он ему понравился — а кому бы нет? — но до прошлой недели тот еще ни разу не заходил в магазин.

Баки мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот красавец был приятным и внешностью и характером альфой, но, к сожалению, оказалось, что у него уже кто-то есть, и букет он купил для него.

Жаль.

Хотя, глазеть на него ведь никто не запрещал, и учитывая, что он уже с кем-то встречается, он скорее всего еще заглянет в магазин за букетом. По крайней мере, Баки на это надеялся. Пока они разговаривали, его гей-радар так и пищал, что альфа к нему неравнодушен. Поэтому, если Баки хотел и дальше иметь возможность встречаться с этим парнем, он никоим образом не мог позволить, чтобы его заменил кто-то на субботних сменах.

— Все нормально, Бекс. Я не против подменить тебя в магазине.

— Ты же ненавидишь просыпаться рано, да еще и по выходным, — с сомнением ответила она, — мама говорила, что недавно ты как раз жаловался ей об этом.

— Я просто был не в духе, — сказал Баки, пытаясь не казаться слишком навязчивым, — все в порядке. Я отлично справляюсь с этой работой.

— Ну, что ж, — хмыкнула Бекка, — буду только благодарна.

— Отлично, — Баки мило улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Он очень надеялся, что этот парень — про себя Баки называл его Блондинчиком — еще появиться.

В пятницу вечером, несмотря на усталость после тяжелой рабочей недели, Баки отправился в ванную, чтобы основательно привести себя в порядок. Во-первых, он сбрил щетину, чтобы выглядеть опрятнее. Вообще-то он собирался, как хипстеры, отращивать бороду и казаться еще круче, но с этим можно подождать. Тяжело судить, что может нравиться альфам, особенно если ты парень-омега — некоторым нравилось, когда он был гладко выбрит, другим же было все равно. В любом случае, сейчас он надеялся, что щетина не станет помехой для их общения.

Далее он забрался в душ и хорошенько вымыл волосы, нанес бальзам, не забыв и про другие средства для волос. Если он хорошенько позаботиться о них сегодня, то завтра они будут выглядеть просто великолепно. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.

Закончив с волосами, Баки лег пораньше спать, чтобы наконец-то выспаться, но он был настолько взволнован тем, что, возможно, завтра увидит этого парня, что не смог заснуть до самых предрассветных часов. Когда зазвенел будильник, ему показалось, что он не проспал и пары часов.

Хотелось рыдать — до такой степени он ненавидел просыпаться по утрам. К тому же это был его выходной! Но он мужественно заставил себя вылезти из уютного кокона из одеяла и пошел готовиться к смене. Вышвырнув практически все вещи со стула, на который он обычно вешал свою повседневную одежду, он вдруг вспомнил о своем плане. Подойдя к шкафу, он вытащил из него подготовленный вчера заранее наряд.

«Ну, полдела сделано, — подумал Баки, натягивая свои лучшие джинсы и новую футболку, — жаль, конечно, что поверх придется надеть этот дурацкий форменный фартук! Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь».

Сегодня на улице немного похолодало, и Баки решил, что шерстяная шапка и плотный, теплый шарф точно не повредят.

Он собирался слишком долго и, чтобы не опоздать на автобус, ему пришлось поспешить, и он со всех ног помчался на остановку.

К счастью, поблизости от магазина находилась кофейня, куда Баки успел заскочить и заказать себе капучино, а затем отправился открывать магазин.

Началась привычная рутина: надеть фартук, принять доставку цветов, подготовить свежие цветы и расставить их на витрине, не забыв убрать старые цветы назад, и выставить свежие вперед. А пока он занят всем этим, можно послушать классическую музыку, льющуюся из колонок.

Кажется, теперь все готово.

Баки открыл входную дверь, сменив знак на «открыто». Посмотрев на улицу, он наблюдал за прохожими, спешащими по своим делам, и думал о том, когда же придет Блондинчик, если вообще придет. Если судить по тому, что в прошлый раз он появился где-то в районе 10 часов, то у Баки осталось еще полно времени до его прихода _(возможного прихода, не забывай!)._

Он спокойно попивал кофе, просматривая журналы с данными по магазину, проверяя все ли у них в порядке. За последние пару месяцев почти все из семьи Барнс успели помочь Бекке с магазином, и Баки приходилось следить, чтобы документы и отчетность была правильно заполнена. Некоторые из его сестер, несмотря на то, что он сотню раз показывал и рассказывал, как нужно использовать приложение для работы с документами, никак не могли к нему приспособиться. Поэтому, пока он был свободен, да и клиентов на горизонте еще не наблюдалось, он решил заняться проверкой журналов. Через пару недель наступит День Святого Валентина — один из самых напряженных периодов для торговли — вот тогда-то не будет и свободной минутки, поэтому надо использовать его с пользой. Сделав глоток кофе, он продолжил просмотр журналов.

Колокольчик на двери отвлек его от работы, сообщая о первом покупателе. Баки взглянул в сторону входной двери, но не поверил с первого раза и пару раз моргнул, но ничего не изменилось — на пороге стоял уже знакомый светловолосый красавец, которого в такой ранний час он увидеть не ожидал.

Блондинчик добродушно улыбнулся ему, закрывая за собой дверь:

— Доброе утро! — поприветствовал он.

Баки отодвинул стаканчик с кофе, надеясь, что на губах не осталось пенки от капучино, и вышел из-за прилавка к альфе на встречу.

— Доброе, — ответил он, — ты сегодня рано.

— Ага, — Блондинчик усмехнулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как будто спешил куда-то, либо просто нервничал, что вернее всего, — мне нужно было кое-что уладить, прежде чем идти на бранч.

— Ясно, — Баки кивнул в ответ, — так как там с розами, понравились твоему парню?

Альфа сперва непонимающе уставился на него, а затем, словно осознав, о чем Баки говорит, немного нахмурившись, ответил:

— Эм…нет. В смысле, да, понравились, но моей подруге. Я подарил их ей.

«А вот это уже интересно», — подумал Баки, подходя ближе.

— Только не говори, что он не пришел на свидание, — ужаснулся Баки, в душе ликуя.

— Что? Нет, — рассмеялся Блондинчик. От этого искреннего смеха самому захотелось улыбнуться. — Я просто…хотя, не бери в голову, это не важно. Давай начнем заново?

Баки не совсем понимал, что он этим хотел сказать, но не стал спрашивать, довольный самим присутствием альфы и его соблазнительным запахом.

— А, ну, конечно? Тебе нужен еще один букет?

— Да, — кивнул Блондинчик.

— Для кого в этот раз?

— Для моей мамы, — ответил он, почему-то немного тоскливо.

— О’кей, — Баки кивнул на стойку со свежими цветами, — какие цветы она любит?

— Хм…наверно, весенние цветы? — неуверенно пробормотал альфа, вновь нахмурившись, и рассматривая цветы, — Думаю, они подойдут.

— Тогда составим какой-нибудь нежный весенний букет?

— Отлично. Спасибо, — он кивнул в ответ, продолжая стоять рядом и наблюдать за тем, как Баки выбирает белые нарциссы с желтой серединкой.

Баки подумал, что для композиции подойдут зеленые листья, но альфа стоял как раз на пути, поэтому Баки взглянул на него и кивнул на емкость с листьями:

— Эм, мне бы пройти туда…

— А, извини, — Блондинчик поспешно отошел в сторону.

Пройдя мимо альфы, Баки заметил, что его запах стал сильнее. Он вдохнул его — превосходный мускусный аромат — и немного отвлекся. Обычно запах становиться ярче, когда альфа неравнодушен к тому, кто находится рядом с ним в этот момент. Баки почувствовал, как на щеки набегает румянец, тут же смутившись, но, черт возьми, он уже давно не пытался привлечь внимание и, может быть, немного позаигрывать с кем-то настолько сексуальным.

Баки старался сосредоточиться на нарциссах, укладывая их так, чтобы получилось идеально, добавляя еще колокольчики и маргаритки. Закончив, он оглянулся на альфу:

— Готово. Нравится?

— Да, отлично получилось! — ответил он, улыбнувшись, смотря Баки прямо в глаза.

Получив одобрение, Баки пошел к прилавку, чтобы обернуть букет. Блондинчик последовал за ним, бродя туда-сюда по магазину, пока Баки заканчивал с букетом, уложив его в пленку и завернув в оберточную бумагу.

— Может повязать его лентой или добавить поздравительную открытку? — предложил Баки, взглянув на альфу.

Секунду назад он улыбался, но после вопроса Баки его улыбка немного потухла.

— Хм…нет, — ответил он едва слышно, — не нужно.

Баки кивнул, пробивая заказ.

— Может быть, тебе еще что-то нужно? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Нет, это все. Спасибо, — ответил альфа и оплатил букет.

Баки не хотелось, чтобы тот так скоро уходил, поэтому он продолжил разговор:

— Так сегодня ты идешь на бранч со своей мамой?

Блондинчик взглянул на него как-то печально, и Баки понял, что его попытка провалилась.

— Эм…нет, — все же бесцветно ответил он, — просто…принесу ей их, а потом встречусь с друзьями.

— О, ясно, — Баки улыбнулся, стремясь разрядить нависшее внезапно напряжение, — тогда это будет уже не бранч, а ленч, так ведь?

И, кажется, у него получилось, судя по тому, что альфа все-таки улыбнулся.

— Это точно, больше похоже на ленч, — произнес он, принимая букет.

— Надеюсь, он понравится твоей маме, — сказал Баки, но кажется зря — улыбка альфы вновь стала грустной.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, — я…спасибо. До свидания.

Блондинчик поспешно ушел, оставив Баки удивленно смотреть себе в след.

Он что-то не то сказал?

~~

Кладбище Грин Вуд находилось совсем недалеко отсюда, поэтому Стив дошел до него, не спеша. Подойдя к могиле матери, он развернул цветы, убирая пленку, и опустил их в вазу, установленную рядом с надгробием. Стив постоял здесь немного, переводя взгляд с могилы отца на могилу матери, и немного погодя побрел на встречу с Нат и Сэмом в сторону Проспект-парка, сжимая в руках оставшуюся от цветов пленку.

Сэм с Наташей заняли столик в кафе всего в паре кварталов от цветочного магазина, поэтому Стиву не пришлось их долго искать. Они даже успели заказать ему кофе, которое оказалось все еще теплым, когда он присоединился к ним за столиком.

— Зачем тебе оберточная бумага? — поинтересовался Сэм, кивнув на сверток в его руках.

— Осталась от букета. Мне наверно нужно отдать ее на переработку? — пожав плечами, пробормотал Стив.

— Не уверен, что целлофановую пленку можно переработать, — предположил Сэм.

— Ты снова ходил в тот цветочный? — улыбнулась Нат, получив в ответ кивок.

— Ну и? — его друзья явно жаждали узнать подробности и даже пододвинулись к нему поближе.

— Ну… — Стив не знал, что и сказать, учитывая, как прошел их разговор, — кажется все прошло немногим лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Даже не знаю.

— И для кого в этот раз ты сказал эти цветы? — вмешался Сэм.

— Для мамы, — ответил Стив, — я уже практически пригласил его на свидание, как он вдруг спросил меня о ней… и стало как-то не до свидания.

Сэм покачал головой и предложил:

— Мужик, может тебе стоит перестать покупать цветы и просто поговорить с ним?

— Не пойму, что со мной не так! Я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким придурком, пытаясь заговорить с кем бы то ни было. Мне ни разу не было так тяжело начать с кем-то разговор, — вдохнул Стив, заметив, что Сэм с Наташей смотрят на него с каким-то сомнением, — Что? Это так!

— Ну и ни то, чтобы ты был великолепным собеседником. Согласись, — заметила Нат.

— Не правда, я — отличный собеседник, — упорствовал Стив.

— Приведи хотя бы один пример, когда ты завел разговор и все пошло, как по маслу, — выгнув бровь, потребовала Нат.

— Может в разговорах лицом к лицу я и профан, но вот что касается сообщений, то с этим у меня все прекрасно.

— Тогда позвони в магазин, — продолжила напирать Наташа.

— Но звонок и сообщение — не одно и то же, — возмутился Стив, и через секунду тягостно вздохнул. — Так что мне теперь делать? Продолжать ходить туда каждую неделю и покупать ненужные букеты, вновь и вновь выставляя себя полным идиотом?

— Вернись туда прямо сейчас, — предложила Нат.

— Да, чувак, — согласился с ней Сэм, — просто иди и скажи: «привет, не хочешь как-нибудь выпить со мной кофе?»

— Что, прямо сейчас? — сомневаясь, переспросил Стив.

— Да, прямо сейчас, — подтвердила Нат, — и не дай Бог, Стив, ты снова вернешься с цветами!

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — Стив поднялся из-за стола, — ну, я пошел.

— В третий раз все просто обязано получится! — прокричал ему в след Сэм.

Стив уже практически дошел до магазина, когда внезапно заметил, что до сих пор сжимает в руках свернутую пленку и оберточную бумагу, оставшуюся от букета, но может на этот раз они и станут предлогом, почему он решил вернуться.

Он быстро преодолел оставшееся до цветочного магазина расстояние, но замер перед витриной, заметив как много внутри покупателей — по правде сказать, всего четверо или пятеро, но и этого хватило, чтобы в таком маленьком пространстве осталось совсем немного свободного места, а уж заставить Стива еще больше нервничать — и тому подавно.

Вот же черт.

Стив продолжал стоять и раздумывал, стоит ли ему заходить, когда вновь почувствовал, что сейчас чихнет. Утром его аллергия, кажется, решила его пощадить, но именно сейчас, как назло, он, похоже, начнет чихать. Закрыв нос рукой, Стив вошел в магазин.

Он открыл дверь и его поприветствовал уже знакомый звон колокольчика и голос Баки:

— А, это снова ты. Ну, тогда, еще раз привет!

Стив посмотрел прямо на омегу, стоящего у прилавка, но уже без рабочего фартука, одетого в куртку, шапку и теплый шарф. Стив удивленно моргнул, едва не забыв убрать руку от носа — очень не хотелось бы снова показаться идиотом.

— Привет, — ответил он. Как же Стив был рад его видеть, — идешь на обед?

— Нет, просто уже закончил работать — я замещаю сестру в магазине только по утрам, — он мимолетно взглянул на сверток бумаги в руках Стива, — а где сами цветы?

— А, это — Стив махнул свертком, — я хотел отдать бумагу на переработку, но не знаю, куда можно сдать пленку?

В ответ Баки весело улыбнулся, протянув за бумагой руку:

— Давай, я заберу ее.

— О, отлично! Спасибо, — Стив передал ему бумагу, и когда омега отвернулся, чтобы куда-то отнести ее, он вдруг запаниковал, что их разговор снова провалился, и выпалил:

— Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?

Омега сперва замер на месте, но через мгновение развернулся к нему и удивленно взглянул на Стива.

— Может быть…когда-нибудь? — добавил Стив, — я не имею в виду прямо сейчас, но может быть, когда-нибудь потом, наверное?

Баки ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Я как раз свободен сейчас, и мечтаю о кофе.

— А, я тоже свободен, — ответил Стив, ликуя в душе.

— Отлично, я сейчас, — омега потряс свернутой в руке бумагой, — только избавлюсь от нее. Никуда не уходи.

— Ни за что, — сказал Стив, наблюдая, как он, варьируя между покупателями, скрылся за дверью с табличкой «вход только для персонала».

«Все хорошо, — напутствовал он сам себе, бродя туда-сюда по тротуару и ожидая Баки, — только не испорть все, как обычно».

Через несколько минут омега вышел к нему на улицу.

— Ну что, пошли? — спросил он улыбаясь.

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив и протянул ему руку в приветствии, — кстати, меня зовут Стив.

Баки уверенно пожал ему руку, не снимая пушистых шерстяных варежек, и Стиву отчего-то еще надолго запомнилось их мягкое рукопожатие.

— Баки, — представился в свою очередь омега.

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Баки, — ответил Стив.

~~

— Вот, держи, — сказал Стив, ставя на стол перед Баки две большие чашки кофе: капучино для Баки и латте для себя.

Баки, занявший для них столик, пока Стив ходил за кофе, поблагодарил его и, улыбнувшись, притянул кружку поближе к себе.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, до сих пор не веря в то, что это действительно происходит — он все-таки пригласил Баки на кофе и тот согласился. Он уже собирался сесть рядом, но каким-то образом зацепился за ножку стула и тот с чудовищным скрежетом проехался по уложенному плиткой полу, привлекая внимание половины кофейни. Стив замер, посмотрев на обернувшихся в их с Баки сторону посетителей, и беззвучно прошептал извинения, прежде чем все-таки осторожно сесть за столик.

Баки улыбался ему, как будто неуклюжесть Стива показалась ему забавной.

«Слава Богу, он не сбежал после этого», — подумал смущенный Стив».

Стив неловко прокашлялся, поднял кружку и сделал небольшой глоток кофе, пытаясь не подавать вида, как ему стыдно.

«А что мне сделать сейчас? — подумал Стив, когда молчание между ними затянулось, — нужно придумать что-нибудь, чтобы начать разговор».

— Ты что, бросил своих друзей? — спросил Баки, прервав тишину.

Стив с облегчением выдохнул и ответил:

— Мы встречались сегодня, но, вообще-то, это именно они убедили меня вернуться и пригласить тебя в кофейню.

— Да? Я что, настолько грозный, что ты боялся сделать это без них? — удивленно посмотрел на него Баки.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — поспешно ответил Стив, — я уже давно хотел пригласить тебя, но я просто… не совсем хорош в этом. Они помогли мне решиться и, вот, — он помахал ладонью между ними, нервно улыбнувшись, — мы здесь.

Баки подарил ему теплую улыбку, проницательно рассматривая его, словно пытаясь понять, что твориться у Стива в голове.

— Точно, — произнес он, наконец, — так какие у тебя планы?

— Эм, помимо того, чтобы быть ходячей катастрофой? — пошутил Стив, через мгновение, пожалев об этом. К счастью, Баки лишь вновь ему улыбнулся, — Если честно, то я не знаю, — признался он, — в первую нашу встречу я хотел узнать тебя получше и подарить букет цветов, но в магазин зашли покупатели и я запаниковал и, сдавшись, ушел.

— Я думал, что ты купил букет на свидание? — спросил Баки, делая глоток кофе и глядя на Стива поверх своей кружки.

— Не было никакого свидания. Это был лишь предлог, чтобы зайти к тебе и познакомиться.

— Интересно, — отпив кофе, сказал Баки и поставил кружку на стол, — Расскажи мне о себе.

— Меня зовут Стив, — нервно хихикнул Стив, — Стив Роджерс, и я художник, но пока никому не известный. Помимо этого работаю графическим дизайнером. Живу в Бруклине, мы с другом на двоих арендуем квартиру.

— Так ты художник, — Баки выглядел заинтересованным, — и что тебе больше всего нравится рисовать?

— Рисую все, что на глаза попадется, — ответил Стив, — мама всегда говорила, что в детстве у меня выходил какой-то ужас, но рисование — это моя страсть. Поэтому…

Услышав это, Баки ослепительно ему улыбнулся:

— Пожалуйста, только скажи, что сегодняшние цветы ты все-таки подарил маме, и это не было еще одним предлогом?

— А…да, — Стив уткнулся взглядом в свою кружку, — я сразу же отнес их ей.

— Они ей понравились? — продолжил Баки.

Стив не знал, что ответить. Он никак не мог предположить, что сегодня ему придется рассказывать о маме. Сегодня он хотел получше узнать Баки, обсудить с ним что-нибудь, найти какие-то общие темы. Эта тема точно не подходила для разговора на первом свидании. Так ведь?

Однако он уже достаточно напридумал и насочинял, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Может хватит уже ходить вокруг да около, и стоит наконец рассказать Баки все как есть.

— Хм… она умерла несколько лет назад, — признался Стив, тут же жалея о сказанном, увидев ошеломленное выражение лица Баки, — но я уверен, что они бы ей точно понравились, — поспешил добавить он.

— Мне очень жаль, Стив, — произнес Баки робко, — не стоило мне спрашивать.

— Все в порядке, ты не знал, — ответил Стив, пожав плечами, уже привыкнув отвечать так всем, когда вопрос касался его мамы.

Но тут Баки удивил его, накрыв его ладонь своей и заставив Стива взглянуть ему в глаза и встретиться с его теплой улыбкой.

— Я уверен, что она была замечательной женщиной и матерью, а ты — отличный сын, который всегда держит ее в своем сердце.

— Эм, да, — неуверенно произнес Стив, смущенный неожиданным прикосновением. Прежде чем убрать руку, Баки мягко сжал его запястье, пытаясь тем самым передать ему свою поддержку. После этого Стив, кажется, на секунду потерял способность мыслить и не знал, что сказать дальше. Слава Богу, Баки сам продолжил.

— У меня довольно-таки большая семья, — начал он, — недавно у моей сестры Бекки родился ребенок, и мы всей семьей помогаем ей с магазином, пока она возиться с малышом.

— Да? Так это не основная твоя работа? — уточнил Стив.

Добродушно рассмеявшись, Баки ответил:

— Нет! Из меня вышел ужасный продавец. Слава Богу, я замещаю ее только по субботам, а не то у Бекки бы уже не осталось бы ни одного покупателя!

— Ну не знаю, — улыбнулся Стив, — со мной ты отлично справлялся, а я не самый лучший покупатель.

— И правда. Зато чертовски привлекательный, — произнес Баки, как ни в чем не бывало, поднося кружку к губам.

Стив тут же почувствовал, как по щекам разлился румянец, но он должен признать, что слышать это от Баки было невероятно приятно. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, наблюдая, как Баки отпивает кофе и озорно поглядывает на него.

Так Баки не прочь пофлиртовать. Что ж теперь Стив убедился в этом.

— Ну…спасибо, — ответил Стив, широко улыбнувшись. Ему наконец начал нравиться их разговор, — я не был уверен, что будет уместно появляться на твоей работе и пытаться, ну, заигрывать с тобой.

Поставив кружку с кофе на стол, Баки стянул свою шапку и ответил:

—Я был бы абсолютно не против, но только, если это ты, — Баки улыбнулся ему, заправляя выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо.

— Так чем ты занимаешься, не считая помощи своей сестре? — Стив просиял в ответной улыбке.

— Я разработчик в одной из компаний по созданию игрушек.

— О, как в фильме «Большой»*? — пробормотал Стив, — ну, как в фильме «Большой» с Томом Хэнксом?

Баки разразился смехом, словно, и правда, оценил неудачную шутку Стива.

— Это именно то, что сказал мне отец, когда узнал, какую работу я получил. — Продолжая смеяться, сказал Баки, — сразу вспоминаю этот фильм!

— Твоя работа намного интереснее моей.

— Я всегда считал, что художник — одна из лучших профессий, а ты говоришь, что это не так уж и интересно? — придвинувшись ближе к нему, спросил Баки.

Хмыкнув, Стив ответил:

— Моя основная работа — огромное количество скучнейшей корпоративной тягомотины.

— А как на счет остальных твоих проектов? — поинтересовался Баки, — картин, например?

— Хм…вообще-то сейчас я, — начал Стив, отчего-то смущаясь, — сейчас я выставил одну из своих картин на выставке. Моя подруга владеет выставочным центром, поэтому она записала меня на одну из выставок. И раз уж об этом зашел разговор, то ты не хотел бы сходить туда со мной?

— Ух ты, ничего себе, Стив! — он выглядел впечатленным успехами Стива, — и где проходит эта выставка?

— В районе Рэд-Хук.

— Сегодня у меня, к сожалению, не получиться, — ответил Баки, проверяя свой телефон, — уже скоро мне нужно быть у Бекки и помочь ей, пока мама не вернулась домой.

— О, да, конечно, — торопливо произнес Стив, немного разочарованный, — может быть как-нибудь в другой раз?

— Завтра я свободен, — охотно добавил Баки, — может, сходим туда завтра?

— О, — повторил Стив, но уже обрадовавшись, — я только за.

Еще немного поболтав и допив кофе, Баки уже пора было возвращаться домой, и Стив решил проводить его до автобусной остановки.

Идя рядом с укутавшимся в свой безразмерный шарф Баки, Стив чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым. По дороге они продолжали разговаривать обо всем подряд, не переставая улыбаться друг другу. Стив до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему так повезло, и они с Баки сейчас идут вместе, а завтра снова увидятся и вдвоем посетят выставку. Кажется, он давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько прекрасно.

— Когда приходит твой автобус? — спросил он Баки, когда они подошли к остановке. На ней в ожидании уже толпилось несколько человек.

Проверив время на телефоне, Баки ответил:

— Если я еще не пропустил его, то уже с минуты на минуту. Эй, не против обменяться номерами?

— Конечно, — тут же согласился Стив, и они передали друг другу телефоны.

Спустя минуту, к остановке медленно подъехал автобус.

— Ничего себе, он уже здесь, — протянул Баки, вновь улыбнувшись Стиву, — ну, мне кажется пора. Увидимся завтра?

— Ага, — ответил Стив, сияя радостной улыбкой в ответ, — не хочешь сходить со мной на бранч?

— А твои друзья не будут против, что ты снова их бросаешь? — поддразнил его Баки.

— Конечно же, нет, — убедил его Стив, — но если хочешь, я могу пригласить и их?

— Нет, ни за что, — поторопился ответить Баки, — не хочу ни с кем тебя делить.

— С этим не поспоришь, — усмехнулся Стив.

Автобус остановился, и Баки уже собрался забраться в него, как вдруг, остановившись, он развернулся обратно к удивленному Стиву, до сих пор неподвижно стоящему рядом, и легонько поцеловал его в щеку. Наслаждаясь нежным поцелуем, Стив вдохнул самый завораживающий аромат омеги, который когда-либо чувствовал в жизни, в сочетании с ярким запахом свежих цветов.

Отстранившись, Баки побежал к автобусу и помахал Стиву в окно. Стив помахал в ответ, наблюдая, как Баки, улыбаясь, усаживается на сидение. Когда автобус уже уехал, Стив продолжал стоять на остановке некоторое время, улыбаясь про себя.

В результате все прошло даже намного лучше, чем он мог себе представить. А теперь ему просто нужно попытаться включить все свое обаяние на полную мощность, и продолжать завоевывать сердце Баки.

Он обязательно справиться.

Проще простого!

**Author's Note:**

> * «Большо́й» (англ. «Big») — фильм-комедия 1988 года, снятый Пенни Маршалл, с Томом Хэнксом в главной роли.  
> ~~  
> Не забываем переходить в оригинальную историю и ставить kudos!) Автору будет очень приятно.


End file.
